The Administrative Core (Core B) provides overall direction and financial management of the Program Project and coordinates activities among the various projects and cores to assure smooth interaction among all components. The responsibilities of this Core include preparation of progress reports, review of manuscripts, scheduling of Executive Committee meetings and other scientific meetings among project investigators, scheduling of consultant visits, reviewing of requests for use of San Antonio Family Heart Study (SAFHS) data or samples by investigators outside the SAFHS, and monitoring of scientific progress of each component and of the program as a whole. The Administrative Core also provides assistance to project investigators in preparing budgets and in monitoring project expenditures, prepares purchase requisitions and personnel forms, and coordinates administrative and financial matters between the Southwest Foundation and the University of Texas Health Science Center. Major scientific decisions regarding the program as a whole are made by Drs. Blangero, MacCluer, and Stern in consultation with the Executive Committee, which consists of the Project and Core Leaders and Co- Leaders. Meetings of all Program Project investigators are held once a month, or more often if the need arises. At the monthly meetings, investigators review progress and problems in data management, phenotyping, and analysis, discuss recent research progress, describe ongoing work, and bring up any issues that require resolution by the group as a whole.